The Consequence of the Night
by 8ami
Summary: Scorpius, after heading out with his friends, woke up with a large chunk of the night missing. After some panicking, the blond is able to piece together most of the night leading him to a single conclusion about the cause of his memory loss.
1. Consequence

**Title**: The Consequence of the Night  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,409  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Scorpius M./Albus S.P.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Scorpius, after heading out with his friends for a concert, woke up with a large chunk of the night missing. After finding his friends, the blond is able to piece together most of the night leading him to a single conclusion about the cause of that memory loss.

* * *

><p>It was one in the afternoon and lunch at the Potter household had included not only the Potter family but also some Weasley family as well. Good spirits were all around as they finished their meal and spoke of fond memories and recent troubles. It was a normal routine for the nine occupants it seemed as they found themselves at ease.<p>

That ease seem to shatter though when a ragged young man began knocking on the front door almost frantically. Albus Potter, Ginny and Harry's second son, got up from his spot beside his cousin Rose and answered the door quiet unaware of what he was walking into.

Scorpius Malfoy was very glad that Albus opened the door for he didn't think he would be able to get to the teenager otherwise with the prejudice the boy's family holds towards his own. As soon as the door was brought open and Scorpius registered it was Albus in front of him, Scorpius stepped within the house and took Albus' shirt collar in his hands and hoisted bringing Albus to his tip toes.

With silver eyes boring into Albus' skull, Albus felt his stomach drop as he took in Scorpius' appearance. It was all his fault. Scorpius' left shoe was soaking wet while his right seemed to have gotten into a fight with a badger. His jeans were dirty and stained with a large tear just below his right knee. The tear was more like a gaping hole with a few strands and the left seem still in tack letting the fabric flap around like some sort of flag. Scorpius light yellow shirt had a large thick stain on the left of it that made Albus sickly think of blood. The boy's jacket was missing it's left sleeve completely exposing cuts and scratches on the lower part of his arm. While it looked like the boy had tried to wash his hands there was still blood smears on both his hands. Hair a mess there seemed to be leaves within the tangles. Dirt, blood smears, and grime dusted the boy's face. His eyes were ablaze with intensity.

"Don't you dare try to deny it." Scorpius' voice came out hoarse but it still made Albus' nerves turn haywire like it always did. Albus was sure his family was standing, maybe even with their wands out and talking, but he was also sure they didn't have a shot and neither he nor Scorpius were really aware of the audience, Scorpius especially.

"I w-won't."

A hysterical smile came across the blond's face before dropping a moment later. "Then we're both clear of what you did, correct?" Albus nodded, "Good. Now tell me what the fuck you were thinking."

Albus in all the time he's know Scorpius. In all the time they were together under secrecy never once heard the blond cuss. To hear it now...well it damn well meant something. Albus wondered just how badly it scared the other boy to wake up with memory loss or if it was something else pushing this kind of raw emotion.

"I-I just wanted to know if you felt anything towards me anymore...with all that happened between us, I just needed to know."

Scorpius furrowed his brows, "And that comes into the equation how?"

"Well, you see, the potion wouldn't make you do anything that you weren't willingly to do yourself. It just amplifies the reaction. So if you didn't felt anything nothing would have happened..." Albus trailed off but Scorpius knew where he was going and picked it back up.

"And if I did what then?" Albus didn't say anything. His mouth sealed as he dropped his gaze. "Would you have let me, Albus? Do you miss me - my touch, my lips - that much?"

Albus tried to shake his head in denial but he simply couldn't lie to the boy after what he did to him. He could never really lie to the boy when it counted and this most certainly counted. "Yes , but I wouldn't have taken advantage like that." Albus' could hardly hear his own voice, if Scorpius wasn't so close right now then he was sure the boy would have missed it.

Scorpius dropped Albus' collar letting his feet hit the ground fully but didn't move like Albus thought he would. He thought that was the end of the conversation, of them, but Scorpius always liked to surprise him. "So, did you get your answer?"

Albus' eyes widen, snapping back up to the boy. "W-what?"

"Did you get your answer?" Scorpius asked again pronouncing each syllable of the each word and the sarcastic tone in his voice made Albus understand that Scorpius already knew the answer. He might not have remembered the previous night but he was able to piece it together with the help of his friends. Albus also understood that Scorpius was getting to something and to play along unless he wanted Scorpius' real anger.

"No." Scorpius' eyebrow arched in curiosity; his hands hanging by his side unclenched as if he suddenly came to a conclusion. "You left the party before I could find out. Apparently, you don't really like those parties."

Scorpius nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, I really don't..." He trailed off loosing himself in their locked gazes. A sly smile creeped onto his face until he was wearing a full grin. "Well do you want to know what the answer would have been?"

Albus wasn't even sure when Scorpius got _that_ close to him, but he leaned closer to him and pressed his lips against Albus' in a fierce lock of lips, teeth, tongues, and need. Albus gave as good as he got, tangling his hands in the blond strands pulling the leaner, taller boy as close to him as possible.

Then before Albus was fully stratified Scorpius pulled away just slightly enough whisper, "This topic is sooo not closed yet." before pulling away completely. He straighten his back and for the first time peered past Albus to view the ebony's family - Scorpius almost laughed - before letting his eyes fall. With a hand on his hip and the other one scratching his head like nothing had happened, "Well I better get going. Dad's probably worried sick and I need to clean and redress my wound." He breathed into his words, snapping his eyes up to Albus with a grin on his face that said so much.

Their relationship wasn't fixed just yet - how could it be? - but at least they both knew they wanted this now.

Scorpius turned and left how he came with a single look back. The door didn't even shut before James Potter, Albus' older brother let out a low whistle. "Always said you couldn't get a girl, Alby. Guess I was right." The words might have been mocking but the tone was accepting if not hesitant. His brother's reaction gave Albus the courage to turn around and face his family.

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, looked lost for words, but with Albus' focus directly on him no one else dared spoke afraid to break the fragile air. "Wh-what was that about?"

Albus couldn't help but smile, "Short version: I dated Scorpius for two years in secret before messing it up. Scorpius broke it off but I wasn't over him - but he seemed over me and that was killing me. I needed to know if I had another chance with him soo- so I came up with a potion that fixed some of it though I was pretty sure it was going to screw things up completely. However, there still a lot to fix." He wondered if he would have felt this much anxiety and fear and nerves and joy breaking the news years ago like Scorpius wanted in the first place.

Harry looked like a fish out of water as he opened and closed his words before finally finding the words he wants. "Alright, long version please and come sit over here." Harry gestured for his son to step back into the living were the other occupants fell back into their seats.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I couldn't get this out of my head. I - like most people - have a version of these characters and this is a snapshot from the story within my head of their relationship. I'm not sure I'm going to put any more of that story up but if you would like to know the whole situation or as Albus put the '_long story_' then tell me so! Enough people and I won't be able to say no, haha.


	2. A Messy Time

**Title**: A Messy Time.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,310  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Scorpius M./Albus S.P.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Harry recalls his first impression, his first meeting of Scorpius Malfoy as Albus tries to sort out his thoughts to explain the long version.

* * *

><p>As Albus prepared himself to talk, thinking through memories and deciding what was important, Harry thought about what he knew of the boy that his son seemed to have so much history with. He didn't really know Scorpius Malfoy, but he had meet him once.<p>

The Malfoys had stayed out of the limelight ever since the turn of the century. The first time in a decade that the Malfoys made headlines it was about how Draco and his wife's divorce had turned messy.

It was about that time that Harry Potter first meet Draco's son, Scorpius. The couple's divorce was making headlines across pages and those headlines only increased when it became clear that Astoria hoped to gain sole-custody of their nine year old child. How she hoped to gain this wasn't released in the papers, at least not right away, but the paperwork crossed Harry's desk.

A formal investigation was to be done for Astoria claimed domestic abuse and unsafe living conditions for the young boy. Harry had taken the case himself, even though as Head Auror he could delegate the order. He hated to think that Draco would do that. Sure the two had history but over the past decades the pair came to an understanding that the war demanded the worst of people and neither of them were in ideal situations.

They both tried to live normal lives after the war and they each respected that about each other. Harry hated to think he was wrong not to issue more looks into the Malfoys' life. All past Death Eaters had some sort of watch on them and restricts in their lives but Malfoy's was most certainly the most lieutenant due to Harry's involvement. Harry hated to think that was a mistake.

Harry sent a legal notice to Draco and the man's lawyer and received agreement to meet at the Malfoy Mannor the following day around one. Harry arrived on time with a child social worker at his heels.

Malfoy and the boy had been waiting with the man's lawyer in what Harry suspected function as a den. It had all the makings of Malfoy's private room much like Harry's home office. It was warm with dark coloring of furniture and and fabrics but well lite for paper work. While it seemed to function as Draco's private room Harry couldn't help but notice that on the floor beside Draco's desk sat a crate filled with coloring books and child text books that no doubt belonged to Scorpius.

The boy sat with his arms crossed looking very much like Draco did in school. He was obviously upset with a pout on his face and furrowed silver brows. However Harry could see the difference in the young Malfoy and the boy Draco was when they were kids. Scorpius' frame was thinner a lot like Astoria's petite frame making him look small for a nine year old and Scorpius hair wasn't slicked back like he wore it on the Hogwart's platform which allowed Harry to note that Scorpius hair had several curls another trait from Astoria.

When Harry shook hands with both men greeting them, he then turned to Scorpius and offered the boy his hand like he had his father. Scorpius however ignored it instead Scorpius match Harry's gaze and Harry couldn't help but be surprised by the certainly and strength in those silver eyes. "My mother is a lair. She's a terrible person and she's just trying to be mean to my dad. She's a lair. You can't take me away from my dad._ I _won't _let _you."

"Scorpius!" Draco scolded though it didn't sound like an abusive husband but a father might have after telling his child to not do something several times knowing he'd do it anyways. Harry had no doubt that's exactly what had just happened. Scorpius seemed like the type of stubborn kid that _knew_ he was right. Draco swept across the room and knelt down to his son's level. "What did I tell you?"

Scorpius shook his little head the confidence he had a moments ago seem to crumble a bit. "But it's true. Mother is just being mean. She doesn't really want me; she's just being mean. I don't want to live her. I want to stay with you, Dad. They can't take me away from you. They can't!" Harry noted that Scorpius referred to Astoria as mother while he had call Draco dad. "I won't let them." His small voice wavered but it still sounded strong. He sounded like he was close to tears at the thought of leaving his dad to go live with Astoria.

Something akin to love and concern crossed Draco's face. "And Son, what exactly do you plan on doing to ensure that?" Scorpius furrowed his brows in thought calming down a bit in process. It was obvious he hadn't really thought about this. Then he got an idea, "I'll hide in the Manor! It's so big" - to illustrate this point Scorpius stretched his arms apart - "they'll never find me and then I can stay here with you!"

Draco chuckled Scorpius seemed to understand that meant his plan wasn't ideal and didn't seem pleased by this fact. "We'll save that for plan B, Scorpius, but let plan A be that we let Mister Potter here and his co-worker Miss Lynch do their job. That means being polite and answering their questions and not badmouthing your mother."

Scorpius seemed to weight this option. "Yes, sir...but I like my plan better." Draco smiled, ruffled his boy's hair and stood.

"Plan B, Scorpius." Scorpius returned the smile as Draco reminded Scorpius to be polite. Scorpius then turned back to Harry and extended his tiny hand.

Harry took it grinning and Scorpius said, "I'm sorry I was rude earlier. I'm Scorpius; it's nice to meet you." Like most Malfoys he seemed to have been raised learning proper etiquette.

"Nice to meet you too, Scorpius. I'm Harry."

"Mister Potter." Scorpius corrected.

"Harry is my first name; you can call me by that." Scorpius didn't seem convince and looked to his dad who nodded. Scorpius turned back. "Alright, Harry it is then, sir."

Harry and Mary Lynch, the child social worker, spent the next three hours talking to Draco, his son, and their lawyer going over every claim Astoria had issued. At the end of those hours both Ministry officials had mentally deemed Astoria's claims as false beyond belief though Harry had figured that out at the start of the meeting with the way Draco acted with Scorpius and how much proud and love Scorpius seem to have for his dad.

As they left, Harry overheard Draco's lawyer saying that depending on what was put into Harry and Mary's official reports they might be able to pull for sole custody themselves. Harry hoped that was true; Scorpius at that news had yelped with joy and said they should do it anyways.

That little boy had loved his dad so much, that little boy that disliked his mother, that little boy seem to understand more than he should, that little boy that was so smart and confident for a kid, was the same teen that had stolen his son's heart. That seemed to have given Albus so much of his own heart.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He had liked the little Malfoy boy with his stubborn mannerism and bright, strong eyes. He liked the boy that knew what was around him, but now with who he was to his son Harry wasn't sure he liked all those points anymore. He wasn't sure he like Scorpius with his son. He could admire the boy as long as he stayed away from his son.

Just then Albus opened his mouth to tell Harry the long version of his relationship with Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: It's not exactly the long version just yet but it is a bit of an insight into Scorpius' past, just a bit. Sorry it hasn't gotten to any of the juicy parts just yet.


	3. Thank God

**Title**: Thank God.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,557  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Scorpius M./Albus S.P.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Albus' first officially meeting with Scorpius. A tutoring session. A basis Albus needing to pass his class. A frustrated Scorpius trying to play nice. Not a totally failure.

* * *

><p>Albus could only look around the room. He had finished explain his relationship with Scorpius ten minutes ago and the room had stayed silent. Sure it was a lot of information especially since Albus sometimes got lost in memories and rambled quite a bit but still! Someone should have said something by now!<p>

Anything.

From the beginning to end, they now knew everything...or at least a great deal anyways. Some parts were better left unsaid and private.

He told them how in the beginning of the fourth year he was already falling behind in Magic Theory and the teacher knew if he fell behind so soon he would never catch up so the teacher, Professor Harrington, suggested he get a tutor. When Albus agreed Professor Harrington arranged for Albus to meet with Scorpius Malfoy, his best student, two times a week.

It would the first time that Albus would officially meet the Malfoy child and Albus hadn't been looking forward to it. Even though it seemed the Malfoy family had fallen into silent living there were still rumors surrounding their name and between his mum and uncle's talks about them from times past and the cruel nature of talking students Albus wasn't convinced that the Malfoy's had changed their dark life style. No he thought they were simply keeping things on the down low like most of the wizarding community thought.

In fact, he fully prepared himself to face a pure-blood fanatic, muggle-born hating dark wizard in training.

He hadn't wanted to go, but his grade demanded him to after all Scorpius Malfoy was number one in their year. His cousin Rose had even overheard that if Scorpius keeps going like he has with his school work and classes he might not have to come back for his seventh year.

Yet, he was a Malfoy and the blond was probably going to rub his good grades in his nose the entire session. Oh, he couldn't wait.

Much to Albus' dismay, their scheduled study session came to be. Just after lunch on Tuesday, Albus left his group of friends and wondered the halls till he found the room Professor Harrington had reserved for the boys earlier that week.

Malfoy was already in the room. His shoulder-length hair was tied back and in was immersed in writing something. Several books and tombs covered the table around him. His book bag on the floor beside his chair. The book bag had been completely white at one point and had stayed that way all the way through their third year - some people even thought he casts some kind of charm on it to keep it so white - but when fourth year started everyone couldn't help but notice how the once white book bag now was covered in black, blue, purple,green and red ink. Drawings, doodles, and lines of words covered the bag. The most noticeable ink on the bag was a large light house pierced on a cliff that faded into nothing. The words _Light is always there_ ran up the side of the lighthouse, starting at the fading base. Nothing else could be discerned without having the bag in your hands and nobody had wanted to touch something of Scorpius Malfoy's anymore than they did of the Nott's boys or the Zambini's girl.

Malfoy didn't look up when Albus come in, but he knew the boy was there because he said, "It's rather early in the year to need a tutor, Potter." as he finished up whatever he had before him, closed the books before him and made room for Albus and his things across the table from him.

See! Albus thought, the boy totally thought he was better than Albus because he was so smart! Albus grumbled something rude and sat down pulling his text book and quill set out.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked. When Albus raised his gaze to the other boy, surprised at being called out he was even more surprised to see those grey eyes locked on his. There was a challenge in those eyes that Albus had never seen before and that bothered him.

"Nothing." Albus finally managed out. Malfoy seem to study him for a moment longer then leaned back in his chair and nodded as if Albus had made a point during a lecture.

"Then lets get started." Malfoy stated reaching about for his Muggle Study book. Within the next twenty minutes the only thing to come out of Malfoy's mouth was explanations and reasonings while Albus wrote things down in memorization and asked questions on the subject.

At the end of that forty minute mark Malfoy had grown frustrated at having explained and dumb down the same point over and over again for Albus who was still trying to grasp it.

"Oh my Merlin! Your aunt wrote a book over this subject! You're mother has even interviewed St. Kromos before moving to write for sports! How are you not getting this? The answer is never! A wizard can't create food or water, you can pull on the water within the air but you cannot simply create water!" Malfoy puffed out, running a hand through his hair.

So far neither one of them had brought up their name or family and Albus did not like Malfoy talking about his family or to him as if he was dumb. "Don't bring my family into this." Albus didn't even realized the words were out of his mouth in till a startled look crossed Malfoy's face for a brief moment before fading quickly into a amusement.

"I apologize." And if it wasn't for that smile Albus would have thought it was genuine. "Its just frustrating to say something over and over again." If that wasn't Malfoy speak for calling one dumb, Albus wasn't sure what was but before Albus could retort, "Let me try putting this a different way. You understand that the particulars needed to create water - H2O - is actually in the air we are breathing, correct?"

A little off guard at the turn back to topic, Albus nodded, "Yeah, Professor Harrington went over that in class."

"When a wizard or witch cast the spell of _Aguamenti _they are actually pulling those separate particles - the Hs and the Os - from the air and combining them at the focus point - the end of your wand - and thus creating the water."

Albus could follow that. "Sure, but what about _Avis _or creating fire? Following that why can't we create food?"

"Following St. Kromos' theory yes, one could create food such as bread or an egg," Scorpius allowed, "but St. Kromos also points out that the components of food is much more complicated than water. To make bread you must let it rise and mixed together, rise again and proof. You can't just have the particulars of an egg, it needs to be put together correctly, in the right order. You'll also need concrete understanding of how bread is made and put together to have magic recreate it from the particulars in the air.

In reality the fact is no one has ever been able to preform such as task not even your namesake was able too. The amount of time, energy, concentration, and knowledge needed to create food has thus been deemed unattainable by witches and wizards and thus we say one cannot create food. The theory says we can but reality says we can't." He paused in his explanation a moment.

"And as for the creating fire business. Fire is just combustion and if you ram the wrong particulars together or even the right particles too fast or the wrong way then you get a combustion and if its big enough you gain fire. So when you cast a fire spell you're actually just pulling in _all_ particulars as fast as you can to your focus point.

The _Avis _spell isn't actually in the same category as the other spells, Potter. With _Avis_ you're not actually creating real birds. They're just constructs. Pure magic pulled together and given the identity and instructions of that of birds based on what you know of them. If you didn't know what a particular bird sounded like but you knew what it looked like then the bird would look correct but it might sound like a common crow." Malfoy watched Albus as he stated all of this, looking for understanding on his face. Albus didn't particularly like the grey eyes on him but said nothing the need for passing the class greater than his dislike of Malfoy.

"Alright." Albus stated a moment later, "I follow you."

"Thank God!" Malfoy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and turning his face skyward. For the rest of the tutoring session, a whole twenty minutes, Albus is left wondering why a Malfoy would be interested in a muggle concept such as God.


	4. Seeing Him

**Title**: Seeing Him...  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 731  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Scorpius M./Albus S.P.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Albus' has changed his opinion of Scorpius. Sort of anyways. Can he make Scorpius see that? Or at least to give him a chance. Part 1

* * *

><p>Albus Potter gathered his things for tutoring session with Malfoy. His last session, in fact. He wasn't sure what he thought about that. In general Scorpius frustrated him. Frustrated and confused him. Albus thought the best way to describe Scorpius was that he was a maze within a castle guarded by high walls leaving Albus only glimpses through lapses of humor, frustration, and mischief of who Scorpius Malfoy really was because all those things that Albus thought he knew of Scorpius Malfoy all appeared to be wrong.<p>

Yes, Albus wasn't afraid or too stubborn to admit that he was wrong before, at least he wasn't too afraid or stubborn to admit it to himself. Out loud, well that's another story.

He had been wrong about Scorpius though, that was for sure. Albus thought he had known the other boy, knew what he was about and what he wanted from life. He thought and he had been wrong. He knew nothing about Scorpius, even with all the sessions he bearly knows anything about him.

Albus knew that Scorpius held his family name - while burned, disfigured, worn, and old - very high. He cared about family, that was for sure. Yet, Albus could tell that Scorpius saw how damaged his family name; he knew his family history and accepted it. It was damaged but it was his.

Scorpius also didn't live in the past. No, all that matter was now. Right now. This instance. The past built you but you're not done being built. You are forever changing. Yes, Scorpius Malfoy believed that people could change.

Besides that, Albus knew one other things. Scorpius Malfoy knew a muggle. Or at least he had to. One didn't know that much about the muggle world through Muggle Studies classes even though apparently Scorpius had taken all of the Muggle Studies classes already. No, with how much Scorpius seem to know, he had to know someone in the muggle world.

That in and of itself confused, intrigued, bothered, frustrated, inspired, surprised and concerned Albus. It also led to a lot of questions.

How had no one known about a Mafloy knowing a muggle? What kind of relationship did Scorpius have with said muggle? Was it only one muggle? How did they met? Why was the media not all over this? Was Albus really the only person that knew this? Did the teachers know? Did Scorpius' parents know? The muggle know who Scorpius really was? Did the muggle know he was a wizard?

While bothered, Albus understood how he seemed to be the only that knew anything. Scorpius was a Malfoy. That was all that was needed to remove such a possibility. No one would believe such a thing as a Malfoy and a muggle knowing each other. Scorpius was a Malfoy and that was what the world say him as. Hell, until lately that's what Albus saw of him. His name.

Albus wondered if that bothered Scorpius.

He felt like it must, but he wasn't positive as Scorpius held together a great persona of a calm, cool, collected young heir. He didn't seem to let anything past his walls - however, the walls in general told Albus that Scorpius was more damaged than he let on.

Rose once told Albus that in the animal kingdom, wild animals in packs or social gatherings of such couldn't show weakness otherwise they'd be taken out. Even when hurt they had to have their toughest growl or roar out, run the furthest their body would push them or else the others would take care of them. Albus thought of Scorpius' cool, strong mask as the animal's tough growl.

It was all about appearances.

Appearances and names.

At least on the outside it was, and that intrigued Albus. No, what was hidden intrigued Albus.

Yes, that is correct, after four weeks of study, eight hour long sessions with the other boy, Albus Potter decided that he wanted to get to know who Scorpius Malfoy really was at his core, inside that castle of his.

He knew he was in for some surprises, but let's be honest he just didn't grasp just how many surprises there really would be. Nor, did he realise that these surprises didn't just come from Scorpius, but Albus' family, friends, and peers too.


	5. For Him

**Title**: ...For Him.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,044  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Scorpius M./Albus S.P.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Albus' has changed his opinion of Scorpius. Sort of anyways. Can he make Scorpius see that? Or at least to give him a chance. Part 2

* * *

><p>As Albus came closer to the room, something pricked at his ears Albus was once again surprised. Someone was talking, no singing. Someone was singing. Scorpius was singing. And he was good at it, but he also thought he was alone. Albus was glad he showed up early for his last session.<p>

"I feel the salty waves come in, I feel them crash against my skin and I smile as I respire because I know they're never win..." Scorpius' voice fell off a bit and Albus noted the sounds of quill against parchment. "...But I regain response and wonder how I ended up inside. Can we go fast forward to go down on me? Stop there and let me correct it, I wanna live life from a new perspecti-" Scorpius' words cut off this time by a short beep. It wasn't very long, nor loud but it seem to end the singing, because Scorpius didn't pick up again.

Looking down at his watch, Albus realized that in five minutes normally he would be just coming down the hall. If he hadn't been early that is.

Did Scorpius always sing when he was alone?

For a moment, Albus thought about the song. He had heard it before as his sister was heavily into muggle music at the moment. She was always playing My Chemical Romance, All American Rejects, Angel's From Earth, A Black Spade, Madhatters, Linkin Park, Evan Blues, Hard Times, All Time Low, Hot Chilie Rae, and her newest obsession Mask Runners.

The song was by Mask Runners, one of their newer hits, and Lily knew the words to the song by heart. Albus did too, but mostly because Lily was always playing it back at home.

See, Albus thought, Scorpius totally knew a muggle if he knew that song. That or he hung out with Lily and her friends. Albus shook his head at that thought, Scorpius most certainly wouldn't be caught with that group of giggly girls. Though, Scorpius wasn't really caught hanging with anyone.

He furrowed his brow and stepped into the classroom. Scorpius looked up, "Afternoon, Potter." Like he hadn't been singing a moment ago.

"Evening." Albus returned and then sat down across from Scorpius.

"You're a bit early." Scorpius prompted but Albus only shrugged his shoulders; Scorpius sighed. "This is the last session, so I figured we'd go over anything you're still having trouble on." The blonde paused a moment as he savaged for his copy of the text book beneath several copies of strange tomes and text Albus had never read himself or even looked at. "We've covered most of the text book as well as Professor Harrington's lectures, but is there anything you're still bothered by?"

Albus stared at Scorpius for a moment and when Scorpius felt the green eyes boring into him, he raised his head and matched the gaze. "Something wrong, Potter?"

"I don't know you."

A thin blond eyebrow arched in response. "W-what?"

"I don't know you. We've been having these sessions for six weeks now and I still don't know anything about you." Albus explained dropping his gaze to find his own text book from his bag.

"Why do you want to?" Scorpius answered after a brief pause.

Albus wasn't really expecting that answer. He dropped his book on the table. "Huh?"

"You said you didn't know me, Potter; and I asked you why would you want to know me?" Scorpius answered his tone flat.

Albus didn't answer. What was he suppose to say? I want to know you because you intrigue me? Because you're a puzzle I need to know the answer to? Because I was wrong before about who you were and now I want to know just how wrong? I want to know what I've been missing?

Scorpius sighed - something Albus noticed he does whenever he's sorry he put out certain effort - and then reached over the table and opened Albus' text book to the final chapter of the book which consisted of a home test that covered the entire book.

"You should take that. Once you finish the first ten questions, you can give me that to grade while you continue onto the next ten and so on and so on until you've finished the entire thing." Scorpius explained. "We've gone over most of these questions so this will be a good indicator of what you'll still need to work on. Of course, you'll probably need to go over these on your own time seeing as we probably won't have time."

"I don't have anywhere to be." Albus answered as he grabbed quill and parchment.

"What?" He asked, eying the dark haired boy. There was something in those grey eyes that was uncertain. A new emotion, Albus though, for the boy to display.

"I can stay later today if you want to...to help me out." Albus offered feeling a little color coming to his cheeks. "It's just I really need to pass."

Scorpius shook his head, match Albus' gaze. "Gonna have to do better than that, Potter."

"Albus." The correction was quick and a surprise for both of them. Albus hadn't even been aware that the word left his mouth, but he wasn't about to take it back. He had meant it. He wanted to know about the other boy and the best way to do that was to befriend him.

Scorpius' eyebrows shot into his hairline, surprise etched deep into his features: eyes wide, jaw slack, mouth a gap. There was silence in the room as Scorpius regarded Albus and there was something in Scorpius' eyes that told Albus that the blond was looking Albus over in a new light, weighing options and...was that hope in Scorpius' eyes?

"Alright, Albus." The blonde tested the word. And Albus isn't going to lie, he likes the way Scorpius says his name. "If you want we can continue our studying together. Same time and days?"

Albus was quick to agree. "That works for me, Malfoy."

A pause, "Scorpius, Albus. It's Scorpius." Albus grinned.


End file.
